


Honeymoon

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Desert Island, Digital Art, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Liv received a post card...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Honeymoon




End file.
